Sleeping Beauty
by DitzySerena
Summary: Serena is Sleeping Beauty/Aurora and Trunks is Prince Phillip I changed her nade to Aurora because I like it better for this particular story If you know the stories of DBZ and SM and SB you shouldn't get lost because a lot is implied.Very mushy


Since the day they were married she had longed for a baby girl. They had been blessed with a baby boy whom she loved dearly, but secretly she longed for a daughter. Many years passed but they were not blessed with another child. One day her husband and only child, their son, left for an adventure in the distance of space. She waited nervously for the day they would come back to her. Her son returned, but her husband did not. He was lost somewhere in space. She and her son waited for his return, and they waited for one year.

One day the phone rang. Her son answered it. The next thing she knew he was flying out of the window in his room. She called out to him but he did not respond. As he flew he heard a voice. He turned around and saw his friend. They flew to an area where there were other friends of theirs gathered.

The monster the boy had thought his father had destroyed had landed near where they all stood. They waited cautiously for a sign. Then they felt something funny. A strong aura was near the monster and they recognized it. "It's my dad!" the boy exclaimed. They saw a man with a golden aurora defeat the monster and land next to them. They cheered and congratulated the man for his achievements. He and his son went home.

She cried as her son brought her husband back to her. She believed her life to be perfect and couldn't be happier. That night her deepest desire was granted to her. Nine months later she was granted the blessing of a daughter. She named her Aurora because she filled her life with light. Soon after the child's birth her happy world came crashing down. Her husband came down with a terrible ailment and not ever her brilliant friend could find a cure. He died five days later. She cried again but for a different reason

She clung to her children as they were all she had left. That same day three strange women appeared at her house. They invited themselves in and chatted happily despite the gloom that hung in the air around her, her family, and her friends. Unnoticed two other beings entered the house and stood in the shadows unobserved by the group. They stood in awe of the women. "We shall each bestow a gift on the princess, no more, no less," one of the women said. She stepped forward and raised a wand. "Lovely princess, my gift shall be the gift of Beauty," the woman said, "One gift beauty fair. Gold of the sun shall shine in her hair. Her lips shall shame the red, red rose. She shall walk with springtime wherever she goes." A flickering light came from her wand and settled on the baby. The next woman stepped forward. "Sweet Princess, my gift shall be the gift of Song," she said, "One gift the gift of song. Melody her whole life long. The Nightingale shall be her troubadour. And bring his sweet serenade to her door." Her wand flickered and light fell on the baby again. The third woman approached. "Dear Princess, my gift shall be the gift of magic," she said, "One gift the gift of magic. May it guide you through this tragic. Use it wisely to your avail. And never shall your good intentions fail." Light came from the wand and settled on the baby a third time. "I don't understand," she said to the women. "She is the princess reborn and will lead these people to peace as their queen," the first woman clarified.

A sudden gust of wind took them all by surprise. They felt an evil force and another woman appeared. The three other women surrounded the baby. "I too have a gift to bestow upon the princess," the new woman said, "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty. Beloved by all who meet her, but before the dawn sets on her sixteenth birthday. She shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" A green light fell on the baby and the woman vanished cackling evilly.

She fell to the floor crying and the women tried to comfort her. "No! No!" she screamed hysterically over and over again. "Can't you do anything?" her son asked. "One gift each, no more, no less," the first woman repeated. "What can be done?" her best friend asked shifting awkwardly with her baby boy, Trunks, struggling in her arms. The two previously unseen people stepped out of the shadows. "I can help, and my gift," a girl said. "No! No more gifts!" she screamed. The girl continued unaffected by her hysterics. "My gift shall be the gift of hope," she said. They all looked inquiringly at her and the boy with her. She walked up to the baby and kneeled beside it. "Precious princess, if through this wicked witch's trick a spindle should your finger prick. A ray of hope there still may be in this. Not in death but just in sleep. The fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall awake. When true love's kiss. The spell shall break," she said. Her finger sparkled and rested on the baby. The three women gasped and widened their eyes. "You must take her and raise her away from here," the girl instructed the women, "Keep her safe from that evil witch." "Let's go Aurora," the boy said. "Coming Trunks," she said and stood up. They walked out of the house and vanished.

They all stood gaping at where they had been. "Aurora," she whispered. "Just imagine your daughter and my son," her best friend gushed. She looked at her baby girl and offered her to the three women. They took the child. "We will return her to you at the Crystal Palace after the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday," the first woman said. The women turned and departed from the house.

The evil witch found out what they had done and attacked. Their powers could do nothing to stop her evil magic. Only she, her best friend, her best friend's son, and her son escaped the witch's wrath. The witch perused them destroying everything and everyone in her path, but they managed to stay one step ahead of her for sixteen long years.

One day the witch finally caught up with them her son fought the witch while they escaped. She never saw him again. She cried and her best friend tried to comfort her while they were hiding in the woods. Her best friend's son wandered deeper into the woods.

He walked through the forest and heard a beautiful sound. He followed the sound and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was singing and dancing with forest animals all around her. Her voice was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. "I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you the gleam in your eyes are so familiar a gleam. Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream," the girl sang. She began to dance and turned away from him. He advanced on her. "But if I know you I know what you'll do," she sang. "You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream," he finished for her twirling her around. She gasped and stumbled backward. "What is it?" he asked. "Well it just that you're a…a…" she stuttered. "A stranger?" he finished for her. "Well yes," she said. "But we're not strangers we've met before," he told her. "We have?" she asked confused. "Yes. You said so yourself. Once upon a dream," he said. She rolled her eyes. "I know you I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam," he sang. She stared deep into his eyes as he sang and approached her. She closed her eyes and he kissed her red lips.

"What is your name?" he asked her. She suddenly looked startled. "I have to go," she said and turned quickly. "Wait will I ever see you again?" he asked grabbing her hand. "Never," she replied. "Never?" he asked anguished. "Well. Maybe," she paused, "Come tonight to the woodcutter's cottage in the forest." She turned and ran away from him.

She sang all the way back to the cottage. Her three charges were waiting for her with a beautiful dress and cake. "I'm so happy," she said and danced around the room. "She's in love," one of the women commented. "But you can't be," another said. "Dear you're the princess the witch has been after and when the sun sets today you shall claim your throne in the Crystal Palace as the queen of the Earth. You will finally meet your true love Trunks and you may never see that young man again." She ran to her room and cried. The three women came and told her to put on the dress. She did as she was told and as the afternoon grew on they departed from the cottage.

They reached the Crystal Palace and entered unseen through a back gate. They rushed her to the top most tower. "And now our final gift to thee. The symbol of thy royalty," the first woman said. The three raised their wands and a tiara appeared and rested on her head. She began to cry again and the women left her alone.

As she cried she heard a voice. It entered her deep subconscious and absorbed her. She stood up, unaware that she was doing so, and followed a green light. She followed it in a trance and saw a spinning wheel. She reached her hand out. "Don't touch anything!" one of the women's voices pierced through her trance and she recoiled her hand. "Touch it. Touch it I say!" a voice commanded. She stretched out her hand and everything became dark.

* * *

"What will we tell them?" one of the women asked another. "Nothing. We will put them all to sleep until the princess awakes," another said. "We have to find that boy," the third said. They agreed to put a spell on the castle and its inhabitants and then to make their way back to the cottage.

* * *

They made their way to the palace that the three woman had told them to be at when the sun set on Aurora's sixteenth birthday. The entered and were amazed to see people waiting for them. The people cheered when the sun set. "She's safe!" she cried with happiness and hugged her best friend. Suddenly everyone in the castle fell asleep.

* * *

He stood staring where she had gone lost in a daze for a while. Her hair sparkled like rays of sunshine. Her lips were the deepest crimson scorning a rose. He felt as if he could get lost in her deep blue eyes forever. He began to walk slowly back to where they were. He knew what his mother had told him about the girl Aurora, but he couldn't imagine loving someone other than this girl he met. He decided to not go to the palace and wait for Aurora, but to go straight to the woodcutter's cottage.

It was dark when he got there and knocked on the door. "Come in," a voice said. He obeyed and entered the cottage. He was attacked and bound by the witch's minions. "I set a trap for a common boy and low, I catch you," the witch sneered. He struggled but was knocked unconscious.

* * *

The women entered the cottage and saw the green mist that was left in the air. "The witch!" they exclaimed. They hurried to the witch's evil mountain to save the young man.

* * *

"Ah you are awake. Listen well," the witch said to the boy, "A wondrous future lies before you. You are the destined hero of a charming fairytale come true. Behold the Crystal Palace. And in yonder top most tower dreaming of her true love. The Princess Aurora. But see the grimish whim of fate tis the self same pheasant maid who won the heart of our noble hero but today. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in her hair. Lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose. The years will roll by but a hundred years is nothing to a steadfast heart. And now the gates of the dungeon part. And our hero is free to go his way. Off he goes on his noble course to wake his love with love's kiss. To prove that true love conquers all." The witch laughed and left.

"Aurora," the boy whispered to himself. He felt so stupid for not realizing it to be her. Three women suddenly appeared in the dungeon with him. They shushed him and pulled out wands. They began working on the chains that tied him down with the wands. "The road to true love is barred by still many more dangers. So take this shield of virtue and sword of truth," the women said and flicked their wands. The boy found himself holding a shield and sword. They existed the cell and were bombarded by the witch's minions. Through the women's magic they were able to escape the evil mountain.

As they made their way to the Crystal Palace they heard the witch's voice. "Forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the sky as a fog of doom. Now go with a curse and serve me well. Round the Crystal Palace cast my spell!" Thorns suddenly grew out of the ground and wove around the palace. The boy began to cut through the thorns with his sword. He made his way almost to the gate when the evil witch appeared. "No you shall deal with me. And all the powers of hell," the witch proclaimed. She used her evil magic and turned into a giant dragon. Her breath of fire knocked the shield out of his hand. "Now sword of truth fly swift and sure. That evil die and good endure," the women yelled waving their wands. He struck the dragon with the sword. The dragon fell over screaming. All that was left was black scorch mark on the ground. The thorns disappeared. He sheathed his sword and entered the palace. The women led him to the room with the sleeping Princess Aurora.

He knelt beside her and looked at her. Absorbed in her beauty he leaned over kissed her again. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. He helped sit her up. "I'm Trunks," he told her. "I know," she said, "I saw in my dreams. I'm Aurora." "I know," he said. They embraced again and the sleeping spell lifted from the palace. They walked down the stairs into the ballroom together. Aurora saw her mother. Trunks saw his mother. The two women stood near the thrones clutching each other giddy with happiness.

She saw the beautiful young lady her daughter had became and cried of joy. Aurora ran to her and hugged her. She kissed her daughter and wept. Princess Aurora used her gift of magic and restored all in their destructed world to be as it was. Their family and friends faded into the room. Her daughter's magic brought back her son and husband to her. They were not quite sure what was happening. They saw the women in the distance and smiled. They recognized them now. The boy and girl from sixteen years ago. Aurora and Trunks vanished and reappeared momentarily after. Aurora was then crowned the queen of the Earth. She and Trunks walked to the centre of the ballroom and began to dance. They saved each other and proved that true love conquers all.


End file.
